Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating a reference signal sequence in a wireless communication system.
Discussion of the Related Art
Multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technology can be used to improve the efficiency of data transmission and reception using multiple transmission antennas and multiple reception antennas. MIMO technology may include a space frequency block code (SFBC), a space time block code (STBC), a cyclic delay diversity (CDD), a frequency switched transmit diversity (FSTD), a time switched transmit diversity (TSTD), a precoding vector switching (PVS), spatial multiplexing (SM) for implementing diversity. An MIMO channel matrix according to the number of reception antennas and the number of transmission antennas can be decomposed into a number of independent channels. Each of the independent channels is called a layer or stream. The number of layers is called a rank.
In wireless communication systems, it is necessary to estimate an uplink channel or a downlink channel for the purpose of the transmission and reception of data, the acquisition of system synchronization, and the feedback of channel information. In wireless communication system environments, fading is generated because of multi-path time latency. A process of restoring a transmit signal by compensating for the distortion of the signal resulting from a sudden change in the environment due to such fading is referred to as channel estimation. It is also necessary to measure the state of a channel for a cell to which a user equipment belongs or other cells. To estimate a channel or measure the state of a channel, a reference signal (RS) which is known to both a transmitter and a receiver can be used.
A subcarrier used to transmit the reference signal is referred to as a reference signal subcarrier, and a subcarrier used to transmit data is referred to as a data subcarrier. In an OFDM system, a method of assigning the reference signal includes a method of assigning the reference signal to all the subcarriers and a method of assigning the reference signal between data subcarriers. The method of assigning the reference signal to all the subcarriers is performed using a signal including only the reference signal, such as a preamble signal, in order to obtain the throughput of channel estimation. If this method is used, the performance of channel estimation can be improved as compared with the method of assigning the reference signal between data subcarriers because the density of reference signals is in general high. However, since the amount of transmitted data is small in the method of assigning the reference signal to all the subcarriers, the method of assigning the reference signal between data subcarriers is used in order to increase the amount of transmitted data. If the method of assigning the reference signal between data subcarriers is used, the performance of channel estimation can be deteriorated because the density of reference signals is low. Accordingly, the reference signals should be properly arranged in order to minimize such deterioration.
A receiver can estimate a channel by separating information about a reference signal from a received signal because it knows the information about a reference signal and can accurately estimate data, transmitted by a transmit stage, by compensating for an estimated channel value. Assuming that the reference signal transmitted by the transmitter is p, channel information experienced by the reference signal during transmission is h, thermal noise occurring in the receiver is n, and the signal received by the receiver is y, it can result in y=h·p+n. Here, since the receiver already knows the reference signal p, it can estimate a channel information value ĥ using Equation 1 in the case in which a Least Square (LS) method is used.ĥ=y/p=h+n/p=h+{circumflex over (n)}  [Equation 1]
The accuracy of the channel estimation value ĥ estimated using the reference signal p is determined by the value {circumflex over (n)}. To accurately estimate the value h, the value {circumflex over (n)} must converge on 0. To this end, the influence of the value {circumflex over (n)} has to be minimized by estimating a channel using a large number of reference signals. A variety of algorithms for a better channel estimation performance may exist.
In order to minimize inter-cell interference (ICI) in transmitting a reference signal, sequence group hopping (SGH) or sequence hopping (SH) may be applied to a reference signal sequence. When the SGH is applied, the sequence group index of a reference signal sequence transmitted in each slot may be changed.
In a multi-user (MU) MIMO environment, in order to guarantee orthogonality between reference signals transmitted by a plurality of UEs, an orthogonal covering code (OCC) may be used. When the OCC is applied, the improvement of orthogonality and throughput can be guaranteed. Meanwhile, in an MU-MIMO environment, a plurality of UEs may use different bandwidths. If the OCC is applied while the SCH is performed on reference signals transmitted by the plurality of UEs having different bandwidths, the complexity of cell planning is increased. That is, it is difficult to guarantee orthogonality the reference signals transmitted by the plurality of UEs.
Accordingly, there is a need for another method to indicate whether to perform SGH or SH on a reference signal sequence.